narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Latest Mission: Fight to the Death!
After discovering his dad was still alive, Kamui Uzumaki had little to worry about. Well, except for the upcoming mission. And the fact that they had to defeat the most deadly missing-nin shinobi currently wanted by Konohagakure, Aenai Saigo, Assassin of the Dark. " You ready?" asked Tea. "Ready for anything." Kamui awnsered. "I doubt that." she said back. Her piercing blue eyes showed that she was serious. "I'm serious, OK?" "whatever." she said back. And then they jumped through the trees. 2 hours later... Kamui sat on a log out in the forest, thinking about what battle strategies he would use against Aenai Saigo. "I could charge head on using Rasen-Drill to distract him from Tea, who would charge him from behind. But Aenai would probably have a Substitution ready." Tea was in the village they had stopped at, getting supplies. "When is she gonna get back?" thought Kamui. All the sudden, their was a kamikaze noise and a big explosion. Reflexively, Kamui jumped up, summoned his sword, and activated a Rasengan. He couldn't see any thing except for a silhouette in the middle of the the dirt that was flying around. The dirt cleared, and there stood a buff man. He wore a bright red robe, Had bandages on his arm, and wore black pants and sandals. He had long flowing spiky blonde hair."Who are you, and what do you want?" Kamui said. The figure started walking towards Kamui." I'm Zuuk, the coolest, baddest, most happening demon shinobi in all of the Land of Fire. And I'm gonna take you on, punk." The man who called himself Zuuk raised his hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" he screamed. "Old Shadow Clone Jutsu, Huh?" thought Kamui. "Then I'll just have to use Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves!" There were explosions everywhere from the Shadow Clones appearing. Kamui took a deep breath in, then blew while moving his head. Blades of wind shot everywhere. There were a fresh set of explosions. But all Kamui saw were logs. "Shadow Clone-Substitution mix?!" thought Kamui. Kamui heard zooming noises behind him. He spun around and blew the kunai out of the air. Shadow Clones jumped out of the trees. Meanwhile, another Zuuk charged at him from behind. Kamui, using Flight Technique, flew up into the air. " What do you want?" yelled Kamui. Now, why would I need to tell you that? You'll find out eventually." said Zuuk. All the sudden, Kamui felt hands on his arms. Kamui looked up and saw a Shadow Clone holding on to him. The Shadow Clone then kicked Kamui towards the ground. Their was a explosion. Zuuk smiled. But when he looked, nothing was their. "A Shadow Clone?!" The real Kamui jumped from the trees, his black katana summoned, and cut Zuuk in half. Their was an explosion. "Shadow Clone." Kamui looked up at the Shadow Clone that had kicked him. The Shadow Clone had landed and was now charging at Kamui. "Time to get my revenge." thought Kamui. Kamui activated a Rasenshuriken and and threw it.n The Shadow clone exploded. Kamui turned around to see seven Shadow Clones jumping at him. "Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves!" Kamui screamed. He blew out and the Shadow Clones turned into logs. He turned around to see about 20 Shadow Clones surrounding him. They pulled out kunai knives and yelled, "1,000 Years of Death: Flaming Kunai Style!!!" Their kunai caught on fire, and they all charged at a surprisingly fast speed. "Oh, crap." thought Kamui. All the sudden, a huge ice wall appeared around Kamui. " Finally, you're back. What took so long?" " Shut up. I can't believe you managed to get into a fight when you were alone." Tea snapped. "It was that weird demon shinobi guy named Zuuk's fault." Kamui said like a boy who had been caught stealing. " Whatever." Tea lowered the mud wall around them stood about one-hundred Shadow Clones. Kamui and Tea stood back to back. "Ready?" asked Tea. " Ready for anything." Kamui awnsered. And the Shadow Clones charged. Tea immediately pulled up some water spears and threw them at some Shadow Clones. She pulled out her Chakra Blades and charged the Shadow Clones. Kamui activated a Rasengan and a Wind Release: Rasen-Sword. He blew some wind blades at the Shadow Clones and then charged at one of them. He slammed his Rasengan into one of the Shadow Clones and cut down another. A shadow Clone managed to get pretty close, but he just hacked it down. He screamed, releasing Vacuum Serial Waves at several Shadow Clones. There were explosions all around him, making it hard to see. But he just kept hacking away at the Shadow Clones. Kamui smiled, thinking, " This is the easiest fight in the world." Kamui heard kamikaze noises behind him. " Shurikens or Shadow Clones? Which will kill me first?" The Shurikens slammed into him. Their was an explosion, and a log was sitting on the ground. " Maybe watch for the real one." said Kamui, as he cut down the Shadow Clones from behind. He then turned around and cut down another one. Their weren't any more Shadow Clones around Kamui. "Was that all? Well, Let's get moving then, Tea." Kamui turned around and saw Zuuk holding Tea. "Great." Kamui said. Tea glared at Kamui. " I'll get you." Kamui snapped. A Shadow Clone of Kamui jumped out of the trees behind Zuuk and cut Zuuk's back. Zuuk screamed, letting go of Tea. Tea jumped away from him and cut his stomach. Kamui darted past her and stabbed Zuuk in the stomach. Zuuk fell over. " I couldn't defeat you; Master will be angry." Zuuk looked up at Kamui and Tea. " My brother, Gornop. He'll find you, kill you. He has something, something powerful. Stronger than Sakku Shinwa's. Your blood will be shed. I promise it. You will- Kamui stabbed him in the heart. Zuuk screamed, and then closed his eyes. " Sounds creepy, doesn't it? What he said about his brother. And who is this Sakku Shinwa?" asked Tea. " I don't know." Kamui awnsered. He looked at her. " We need to go after Aenai Saigo. Did you get all the supplies?" " Yea. There on a horse in the town." "Then let's go." And they walked off. References:Tea Ushioni, Kamui Uzumaki Category:Role-Play